ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkstalkers
Darkstalkers is a Japanese-American Dark fantasy martial arts film and the 14th installment of the Capcom Infinite Multiverse. Sypnosis The story centers around Donovan, a police detective who is investigating a case about a bizarre streams of murders performed by a mysterious group, then afterwards gaining a link from a mysterious woman named Hsien-Ko, he eventually learns that the group behind the murders are mysterious underworld creatures simply known as Darkstalkers. During his investigation, Donovan joins a group of various Darkstalkers species led by the lord of the vampires, Demitri. As his friendship grows with the group, however, he begins to narrow down Demitri's group as the culprits behind the murders and soon begins to question his loyalty. Characters Demitri Maximoff (Terance Zdunich): Anti-Hero; the lord of the vampires, and leader of the group of Darkstalkers. Donovan Blain (Taylor Kitsch): Protagonist; a police detective, who goes undercover as a Dhampir (he is later revealed to actually be one), investigating the murders. Felicia (Tess Kielhamer): A cold-hearted gothic catwoman and member of Demitri's group. At first she acts cold to Donovan, but eventually falls in love with him and reveals a backstory as to why she acts so cruel: Demitri murdered her entire species when she was baby, but spared her and raised her as his daughter Also, by the end of the movie, she has a lighter and even dyes her hair light blue. Morrigan Aensland (Lily James): A succubus and member of Demitri's group. She is also Demitri's wife. Jon Talbain (Luke Evans): A martial-arts werewolf and second-in-command of Demitri's group. He also has a hatred for Donovan. Prior to the film, Talbain was a famed martial artist, but was banned when he was transformed into a werewolf after being bitten by one Victor (Til Schweiger): A cybernetic-monster, created by Victor von Frankenstein, and member of Demitri's group. Lord Raptor (Craig Nicholls): An un-dead rockstar and member of Demitri's group. Anakaris (Muhammad Hamidah): A mummified ex-Pharoah of Egypt and member of Demitri's group. Bishamon (Ryota Ozawa): An immortal samurai and member of Demitri's group. Rikuo (Vinícius de Oliveira): A merman, who has to a special item to breath in the air, and member of Demitri's group. Sasquatch (Lee Majdoub): A orphaned human raised to be like his caretakers, the Canadian yetis, and member of Demitri's group. Hsien-Ko (Gemma Chan): Donovan's mysterious link, who is revealed to be a jiang shi. Chief Kevler (Xander Berkely): Antagonist; Donovan's boss and head of police, later revealed to be Pyron, the sole survivor of the alien planet Hellfire. Anita (Talitha Bateman): Donovan's daughter; throughout the movie, Anita is protrayed mostly as a silent and dead-eyed teenager who plays with a creepy headless doll given to her by her deceased mother, but has a few lines at the end of the movie. B.B. Hood (Vanessa Hudgens): Donovan's deceased wife and Anita's mother who is only shown in flashbacks. Jedah Dohma (Michael Irby): A Makai demon and former member of Demitri's group who was replaced by Donovan after the latter killed him in an underground/under'world' battle at the end of the first act. Q-Bee (Crista Flanagan): The Queen Bee and first suspect of the murders. Huitzil (John Larroquette): The final murder target of the group. Dregnor (Mark Strong): Demitri's father who was murdered by Pyron (Dregnor is also only shown in flashbacks). Category:Warner Bros. Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Supernatural thriller Category:Capcom Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Martial arts films Category:PG-13 Category:Capcom Infinite Multiverse